


in fifty

by yumenosete



Category: Working!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the <a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/"></a><b>1sentence</b> challenge that I should've accomplished long ago. YES.</p>
    </blockquote>





	in fifty

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/)**1sentence** challenge that I should've accomplished long ago. YES.

  
**#01 – Air**

Popura huffed and puffed airs of anger was Satou continued to tease him about her height, clearly bothered by the fact that Yachiyo was with their evil manager _again_ \- but then Popura always meets his expectations or even exceeds it that the moment he ceased, his mind was already clear and felt better.

 

**#02 – Apples**

_Eat an apple a day to grow_ , Satou says; before that he mentioned methods like drinking of milk, stretching in the morning, and other extreme unmentionable measures that only Popura would try because of her desire to grow even a centimeter taller than she currently was and much to her disappointment and his amusement, she never did.

 

**#03 – Beginning**

Satou cannot remember what spurred this silly arrangement between them, just that he was thankful for Popura being there.

 

**#04 – Bugs**

As Takanashi described to him the adorable qualities of a tiny bug, he wondered if Popura was one too.

 

**#05 – Coffee**

_Coffee stops someone’s growth_ , Popura denied the offered hot drink but when she sneezed due to cold, Satou always makes her consume it anyway saying, _I added extra milk_.

 

**#06 – Dark**

There are times when Satou spied in the corner of his eye Popura just standing in the entryway of the waiting room watching, and he appreciated it as he let his thoughts wander with only the end of his cigarette illuminating the room.

 

**#07 – Despair**

Satou found himself uncontrollably laughing and secretly admiring Popura’s ~~desperation~~ determination when she immediately started learning handstands all because Satou said it helps.

 

**#08 – Doors**

He stopped caring about why Popura always seemed to dash through the kitchen door with sparkly eyes because of new growth revelation whenever he was annoyed when he sees Souma’s knowing smile and thinks if he should thank him for that.

 

**#09 – Drink**

Popura asked Satou if drinking the most disgusting tea known to man would really trigger growth and drinks it, yet when he smiled, she shouted at Satou when the rest of the Wagnaria crew laughed at the obvious joke.

 

**#10 – Duty**

Satou makes a list of what actually makes people grow, shrink, and remain at their normal height and recommends a combination of three, always keeping in check Popura’s height to remain as it was.

 

**#11 – Earth**

She asked him solemnly why her name was Popura when she couldn’t be as tall as Poplars – when she couldn’t even grow up properly and was tempted to comfort and answer her that growing up was not just about their physical height and that in his eyes, she grew up beautifully.

 

**#12 – End**

He looked over at Yachiyo feeding Kyouko her 27th parfait and feels nothing, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop irritating Popura.

 

**#13 – Fall**

Popura was never clumsy but there are those days when she just slips and although normally she just drops to the floor comically, Katana— _Kotori_ —was there for her this time around, catched her dramatically and Satou sees Popura blush, her eyes shining, as if her whole word stopped and she can only see the cross-dressed man in front of him and nothing else; something different stirred within Satou when he realized that she was so beautiful when in love, and it slowly fell into place just as the amber leaves fell down on the pavement outside.

 

**#14 – Fire**

He busied himself with cooking a lot more than what he was used to, hoping that the stupid pounding of his heart and the unusual rush of blood in his cheeks would melt and ultimately evaporate as he accomplished orders after orders of the café’s pastas, hamburgers, and everything else; but it always ends up being intensified whenever she entered through the kitchen door.

 

**#15 – Flexible**

To say that he was surprised by the fact that she could now reach the bottom of the chart and even write on it was an understatement: he was in shock, horrified, and devastated because he never considered the possibility of Popura growing – that was until he realized that her balance was more stable allowing her to reach the board which means that her everyday persistence made her body flexible and that she wasn’t really growing.

 

**#16 – Flying**

_I wanted to fly_ was her answer when he asked why she wanted to grow tall – she had this notion that taller people could see the world better, since they’ll be closer to the sky; he didn’t supply that he could actually see the beauty of the world reflected in her orbs and imagination.

 

**#17 – Food**

It wasn’t much of a surprise when Satou became sick due to exhaustion; however, he was astonished by the taste of the congee that she made for him and that if Popura could reach most of the utensils, upper cupboards, and apparatus in the kitchen, she’d be cooking with him.

 

**#18 – Foot**

He shouldn’t have said that the sizes of their feet are the main indicators of one’s height – he shouldn’t have but he actually doesn’t mind when Popura compares her feet with his own, eyes twinkling with awe.

 

**#19 – Grave**

Satou didn’t think that a single digit difference would make his day so fruitless, let alone a mere centimeter, yet he was acting worse than when Takanashi learned.

 

**#20 – Green**

He’s not unfamiliar with the wretched emotion – he had lived with it ever since he met Yachiyo after all but it didn’t mean that he was immune because his blood still boiled whenever Takanashi was with Popura.

 

**#21 – Head**

_She wouldn’t come to you_ , he told himself when unenergetic Popura actually confided to her best friend Inami instead of him, _you’re way over your head_.

 

**#22 – Hollow**

_You realize you’re staring at a picture of a famous star_ , Yamada told him but he couldn’t even get annoyed as he kept on smiling at the information that Popura’s favorite Hollywood actor (pictured) reminds her of Satou.

 

**#23 – Honor**

It baffled him to no end how she could name a parfait in his name when the only similarity he had with it was that its color was the same shade as Satou’s hair.

 

**#24 – Hope**

_You’re in love_ , she said as a statement and he replied _I’ll tell you when you grow another centimeter_ and really hope she did this time.

 

**#25 – Light**

Satou was in the middle of styling Popura’s hair (much to the latter’s agony) when Popura yelped at the sight of light colored dyes, asking Popura if she’d like the pineapple in her hair yellow, orange, or light green; he smirked at her horror when it dawned on her what would happen next, even though Satou was pretty much satisfied with just seeing her almost cry and would not proceed further (maybe next time).

 

**#26 – Lost**

It was supposed to unfold smoothly: Takanashi would bring Inami on another _date_ while the rest of them would tail the soon-to-be couple but destiny (in the form of the devil Yamada Aoi) had other plans and instead of just guilt-tripping Takanashi, they ended up playing a round of Janken with the losing pair going on a date – being Popura and him and for the first time, he didn’t mind losing.

 

**#27 – Metal**

Takanashi complained to him regarding his heartlessness when it comes to his appreciation towards his interests while Souma agreed, saying that he must have a heart as hard as his frying pan or the iron Teflon when Popura interjected that Jun had a heart of gold – it takes his all to not let any emotion show (happiness, giddiness, etc) as Popura listed the reasons why she thought so.

 

**#28 – New**

“Oh”, Souma remarked when Satou couldn’t help himself smiling once Popura turned her back to serve customers who treated her like a grade school student; Souma’s shifting his gaze from him to Popura and then him again when Souma smiled knowingly and uttered another “ _oh_ ”, this time with more malice – he didn’t hesitate to hit him with his frying pan.

 

**#29 – Old**

Souma asks about Yachiyo and for the first time in that day, he didn’t hit him and even though he didn’t answer Souma back, he knew that the latter already knew.

 

**#30 – Peace**

Satou could only feel at peace if his routine was thoroughly followed – including annoying Popura.

 

**#31 – Poison**

_Don’t_ , her voice was resolute and her handle on the mug of his nth draft beer steady as he tries to steal it away and looks at her eyes, hoping that there was a flash of urgency, of undeniable beseech but when he saw Popura’s – he stopped.

 

**#32 – Pretty**

When she let her hair down, Satou felt his breath being taken away.

 

**#33 – Rain**

She asked him if he wants to share an umbrella with her since he didn’t bring one to work and their houses are near each other; he offered her a ride home in his car instead.

 

**#34 – Regret**

Sometimes, he wished he was braver to face his feelings and tell Popura; then he’d look at Yachiyo and sigh – he was never brave to begin with.

 

**#35 – Roses**

Yachiyo tells him to give Popura roses and tells Yachiyo to shut up; he left a red one on Popura’s locker the next day.

 

**#36 – Secret**

He choked while smoking when Popura asked him if he was the one who left the flower – he tells her no.

 

**#37 – Snakes**

Satou swore first thing in the morning when both Souma and Yachiyo tells Popura the truth – Katanashi comforted him, Inami kept her distance but still conveys her support through mails, Kyouko was indifferent and eats her parfaits and Yamada _smirked._

 

**#38 – Snow**

It was a cold winter, and Satou would prefer to just go inside immediately and get the day over with but stopped in his track when he saw Popura dancing in the snow a few meters away from Wagnaria – he was going to stay and watch awhile.

 

**#39 – Solid**

He remained as still as he could as he felt Popura’s head on his shoulder, hoping he could provide her rest for a little longer before their shift started again.

 

**#40 – Spring**

“I’m quitting”, Popura said as soon as the cherry blossoms bloomed.

 

**#41 – Stable**

They fell into the same old routine and same old pranks but Satou knows that despite everything, nothing will ever be the same.

 

**#42 – Strange**

“We’ve turned strange,” she said.

 

**#43 – Summer**

“It’ll never be the same,” he finally replies once the seasons turned.

**#44 – Taboo**

No one mentioned about any longer, as if the spell would be broken and the curse would start sooner than expected if any of them did.

**#45 – Ugly**

He knew her reasons – it didn’t mean he liked it, and that was why he hated himself.

**#46 – War**

Satou picked the fight, became extra mean, and pushed Popura away so hard she started to fight back, calling him a coward.

**#47 – Water**

He ran and took a gulp or two from the restaurant’s bottled water and found himself generating salty drops of his own which refused to dry up even as he wiped his eyes over and over.

**#48 – Welcome**

_”Irasshaimase”_ she mouthed like an enthusiastic waitress on shift but he knows that she wasn’t – none of them were; but then she looked straight at him and said her sorry and he’d be a jerk not to say it back.

**#49 – Winter**

The snow continued its fall as Satou was interrupted from his wish for a longer winter, for a longer moment to be with her when she closed the gap between them and told him she’d visit so many times he’ll get tired of her.

**#50 – Wood**

They burn some woods in an old fireplace that they discovered near Wagnaria when Satou said that he would never get tired of her while blushing; this earned him a kiss on the cheek, and a lot of seasons to come to figure things out: _together_.  



End file.
